


Fanvid: Scientist

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Science, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She lives by science alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Scientist, the Dandy Warhols

**Length:** 2.05

 

  
  



End file.
